The UCLA CFAR Administrative Core (Core A) is responsible for supporting and coordinating all of the activities of the CFAR. The foundation of the core is active communication between the Administration and Core Directors, CFAR faculty members, UCLA administrative offices and external groups interested in working with the CFAR. The clearly defined roles and clear lines of communication between members of Core A allow it to respond promptly and in a coordinated way to emerging needs of the CFAR. By providing consistent management and coordinated and timely support, the Administrative core is able to promote all AIDS-related research at UCLA. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are: 1. Develop, implement and coordinate programs that bring together research Faculty with shared interests, to promote education and collaboration. 2. Provide a central source of up to date information and prompt assistance for Core Directors, CFAR researchers, UCLA Faculty and outside parties interested in the UCLA CFAR. 3. Oversee the appropriation of funds from NIAID and their allocation within the UCLA CFAR. 4. Provide effective and timely evaluation of CFAR activities and report progress to UCLA Institutional Officials, the External Advisory Board and the NIAID.